


[VID] My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

by roanegraphics (roane)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roanegraphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has a history with Kylo Ren. Poe also has a group of friends willing to help take Kylo down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This started out because I wanted to edit X-wings flying around to this song, then I read the lyrics and the rest sort of fell into place.


End file.
